Dreamstone/17
Dreamstone #17 is obtained by defeating Qualna in the Astral Tunnel. This particular Dreamstone is about Qualna's trip through the Astral Tunnel to Belfan, trying to order his thoughts about the Violet Crystal, its influence on the Governance de Magi members and the solution to the "Rohoph problem". Note: Character names do not appear while reading dreamstones in-game; they were added by Fig Hunter Wiki for purposes of readability and clarification. Script ;Qualna :And here I am, on my way to find some insignificant rock to find my old friend. :'Kill him', they said, and I said I will. But I don't want to... I can't. It's such a... non-solution! :It'd solve the problem, yes, maybe, but we could instead solve it another way and get him to rejoin us. :We all need his skills, and though I'm sure the others don't want to admit it, we all miss HIM too. :I just want us all to be together again... :Not that we CAN now, mind you, since my *quarry* did away with Moric. :But Moric brought it upon himself, yes? He should have tried to convince Rohoph to return, rather than trying to KILL him. :That's what I intend to do... To convince him to come back with me. :The stubborn old fool is unlikely to listen, however, and the Violet Crystal's just intensified that stubbornness, but I can at least TRY. :After all, I need to... :I fear for our very civilisation. :Though I do not speak of this to the others out loud, I can see that though we can USE the Violet Crystal, it, in turn, uses US. :I often get the impression of a mind in there, or a spirit, using us like pawns for its own ends. I see a cataclysmic end to it all, with it at the top and our very souls being devoured. I hope I'm wrong. :Yes, we're aware of what it does and how it intensifies traits and all that, but I think the others don't see the extent to which it is warping their minds. :Rohoph wants to rebel and destroy the crystal out of self-righteousness, yes... But perhaps I can use this as a sort of non-violent weapon. :Yes, I'll try to bring him back and direct his efforts at the Crystal there. He is no use so far away from it, here. He's making no progress; I merely wish to help. :The other governors would never let him NEAR them or the Crystal if he was doing the rebellion thing; they'd blast him to dust before he even got near Anshar. :But returning him as a prisoner... Returning him to the council, THAT will give him a chance. :And I shall help him in whatever needs to be done. :I know the Violet Crystal is affecting me too, but it scares me that I am not *aware* of its exact effects on me... :I think the others must be this way too. Rohoph seems to be oblivious to his own changes, and I get the impression the other Magi are too. :Everyone's looking at everyone else, noticing unpleasant changes, yet they ignore their own. :Anyway, I see that I am almost there now. Almost at this planet. :I can't go with Moric's obvious approach; I'll have to be more subtle if I want to convince Rohoph with words, if I want him to listen. :I am coming, Rohoph. I am coming to HELP you, so then we, together, can get rid of this 'Violet Crystal' once and for all. :...If only I could honestly tell him this when I find him. But they're watching, always. :They're watching... :I will have to try to convince him some other way, lest we both die. Category:Dreamstones